


Tie The Knot

by MinamiAoi



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinamiAoi/pseuds/MinamiAoi
Relationships: Aqua & Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas & Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 4





	Tie The Knot

_(_ _Somehow, i have this warm and fuzzy feeling inside of me whenever i'm with Roxas.)_

**Twilight Town, at the Station Plaza's Clocktower....**

"I'll never getting tired from looking at the sunset !" Says Xion in her mind while stretching her arms up in the air.

"Huh, you're here early than usual, Xion." Lea laughs with a smile.

"Axel--- i mean, Lea ! Where's Roxas ?" Xion looks around.

"He's with Isa and the others. They'll be heading here soon. Here's one for ya." Lea gives Xion a Sea Salt Ice cream bar and sat down by the edge.

"Thanks, Lea !" She sits besides Lea and happily eat her ice cream.

"There you two are." Isa just arrived with Roxas.

"Roxas ! Isa !" Xion got surprised.

"Sorry we're late !" Roxas scratches his head.

"It's okay, Roxas !" Xion smiles.

"Here." Isa pass a can of coffee at Lea.

"Thanks buddy."

**Xion's gummiphone starts to ring.**

"Huh ? I wonder who could this be ?" Xion unlocks her gummiphone.

"Hey, Xion !" Kairi and Naminé appears in the gummiphone.

"Kairi ! Naminé !" Xion was surprised to see her sisters.

"Hey ya, Kairi ! Naminé ! I see you two know how to make a video call huh ?" Lea slides besides Xion with a sneaky face.

"Don't get too close to her !" Roxas pushes Lea away.

"What's up ?" Xion chuckles.

"Well, Tomorrow is Terra and Aqua's wedding !"

"Wedding ?!" Everyone got shocked.

"They're finally getting married ?!" Xion got really excited with it.

"Yeah and we're wondering if you guys could help us prepare for tomorrow ?" says Naminé.

"Heck yeah we will ! Can't believe my buddy Terra is getting married !" Lea's all fired up.

"Shut up, Lea." Isa smacked Lea on the head.

"You can count on us." Roxas smiles at Naminé and Kairi.

"Great ! Sora gonna pick you guys up at 5pm ! See ya !" Kairi ends the call.

_(Wow, a wedding huh ? I've heard about it from Ienzo that a wedding is a ceremony where two people are united in marriage. I wonder if me and Roxas--- No no ! We're still too young for that !)_

**Roxas got confused on what going on in Xion's head. Later, in Land of Departure...**

"We're here !" Sora waves at the others while the Twilight gang came out from the Gummi Ship.

"Xion !" Kairi ran towards her.

"Kairi !" Xion and Kairi holds hands together.

"Let's get decorating with Naminé !"

"Okay !"

"So this is where Ven, Aqua and Terra train ? Pretty awesome i can say that." Lea looks around.

"You coming, Roxas ?" Isa calls him.

"Huh ? What ? Sorry ! I dazed off for a moment there !" Roxas scratches his head and laughs a little.

"You can look around if you want." Ventus walks towards them.

"Ventus." Roxas still confused about him and Ventus share the same faces.

"Just call me Ven. I've told you before about it, remember ?" He laughs.

"Yeah, my bad about it." Roxas also laughs.

"I'm gonna look after that idiot Lea. Who knows what's he's gonna say to the others." Isa walks towards the main entrance.

"Hey, Ven ! Roxas !" Sora runs towards them. "Whatcha guys up to right now ?"

"I was about to show Roxas around the place since this is his first time after all."

"Still, i can't believe that the Castle Oblivion is actually this place." Roxas stares at the buildings.

"Yeah, i was also shocked to see Ven looking like Roxas. Or was it Roxas looking like Ven ?" Sora got confused thinking about it.

"I'll tell you guys tonight !" Ventus slaps Sora on the back.

"I'm also curious about it, Ven." Roxas leans towards Ventus.

"Okay, okay ! Calm down, Roxas !" Ventus got nervous with him.

**Meanwhile, Kairi, Naminé and Xion just finish decorating the altar.**

"It's done !" Kairi put the last flower on the altar.

"It looked wonderful !" Xion got excited with it.

"Oh my, the sun is setting." Naminé looks at the sunset.

"We better get in before dark." Isa escorts the girls into the castle.

"I'll go turn on the lamps !" Ventus ran towards the waterfalls.

"I'll help too !" Sora runs along with Ventus.

_(Maybe it would be nice if i could confess my feelings to Roxas...)_

"Xion ? What's wrong ?" Roxas holds her left hand.

"Oh ! It's nothing ! Let's get inside !" Xion laughs a little with a smile.

”Ye--yeah." Roxas got a bit worried and he's still holding her hands.

**Xion sneaks out from her room and sat on a bench near the waterfall.**

"I guess i can't sleep right now." She lets out a sigh.

"Gee, i wonder why."

"Uwah !"

**Vanitas was sitting beside Xion and she got surprised with him.**

"Don't scare me like that, Vanitas !" Xion was about to hit Vanitas with her keyblade.

"Then, why can't you sleep at a time like this ?" He looks at Xion with a calm expression.

"Do you think.... Falling in love with your best friend is weird ?" Xion looks down with a worried face,

"Why would you be weird about it ?" Vanitas looks at her.

"Eh... ?" Xion's face went all red.

"I don't see why should you be weird about liking your best friend. It's obviously natural to everyone." He looks up towards the night sky.

"Vanitas..." Xion got touched with his words.

"I know you liked him. Just confess to him."

**Xion's eyes starts to tear up and she covers her face. Vanitas slowly rubs her head to calm her down. The next day, Terra and Aqua are finally married.**

"Congratulations, Aqua !" Says Kairi, Xion and Naminé at the same time

"Thank you, you three !" Aqua hugs them happily.

"You're one lucky guy, Terra !" Lea slaps Terra on the back.

"Congrats, Terra !" Sora throws confetties at Terra.

"Thanks you guys !" Terra laughs happily.

"Where's Roxas and Xion ?" Riku asks Lea about them.

"He said that he wanted to talk with Xion alone." Lea also got curious about it.

"Just let them have their talk." Isa pushes Lea away from him.

"Hey, don't take all the cakes, Vanitas !" Ventus scolds Vanitas.

"There's plenty of it you know !"

**Roxas and Xion were sitting on a bench by the view of the castle.**

"What do you want to talk about with me, Xion ?" Roxas got a bit nervous sitting beside her.

"Promise me that you won't laugh, okay ?" Xion holds both of his hands.

"I promise."

"I love you, Roxas !"

**After she said that, a breeze of wind blows the flowers petals into the sky and Roxas was speechless.**

"We-- Well ?" Xion's expression was that she's about to cry.

"I--- I love you too, Xion ! I can't believe that you've said it first before i could !" He holds up her hands with his face went all red.

"Roxas !"

**Both of them hugged and cries together. The others watched them happily from afar.**

**2 weeks later, Xion got a wedding dress present from Aqua and Roxas finally bought the wedding rings for them with his own money.**

_(I can't believe that this day would finally came true between me and Roxas...)_

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

**\--The End--**


End file.
